


In the Eye of the Beholder

by HazyCosmicJive



Series: SKAM Fic Week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Artist Even, Boys In Love, Day 1, Even being Extra, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, SKAM Fic Week, Short, boys being dumb, friends to lovers sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: After weeks of Even using him as a 'muse' and refusing to let him see it Isak is attending Even's first art exhibit. And to make it all worse he's going as his fake boyfriend, which wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't hopelessly in love with him.





	In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> for the accidental/fake dating prompt on the first day for SKAM fic week
> 
> it's really short

“Tell me why I agreed to do this?” Isak yawned from the passenger seat of Even’s car.

“Cuz’ the exhibit is called ‘The Lover’ and it will have a bigger impact if it’s about my actual lover,” Even answered.

“Yeah, yeah, I know  _ that,”  _ Isak rolled his eyes, “I meant why did I let you convince me to go along with it after you already annoyed me enough so that I would model for you.”

“Because you’re the best friend and roommate in the entire world?” Even looked hopefully and apologetically at Isak.

“Well, that’s obvious,” Isak grinned.

“And always so humble,” Even raised an eyebrow.

Isak snorted, “Yeah and you’re an artist trying to con people into thinking you’re more interesting than you are. Artists are the least humble people in the world.”

“I’m wounded really,” Even said solemnly and placed a dramatic hand onto his heart, “But seriously, Isak, thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all sappy on me,” Isak blushed and looked out the window.

* * *

 

“Okay, here we are,” Even said as they pulled into a not too packed parking lot, but that was sure to change in the upcoming hours once the exhibit actually premiered.

Isak met Even 2 years ago when he responded to an ad looking for a roommate. Two years later they’re still roommates and Isak made the same mistake he had in highschool and developed a crush on his best friend. This time it was worse, however. His feelings could never be reciprocated by Jonas, because he was straight, but Even is pansexual, which means he could like Isak  _ that  _ way. So his painful one way crush was more painful than a stupid crush on a straight guy.

And he’s weak. Had anyone else asked him to be their ‘muse’ as Even put it he would have flat out said no, which to be fair is what he did to Even, but it didn’t take that much begging for him to cave. Worse so, Even never even let him see what he was working on, so this would be the first time he even saw himself in Even’s artwork. In front of tons of people. Then this stupid, stupid frustratingly attractive boy had to come begging him to pretend to be his boyfriend and just tearing Isak’s heart apart. He didn’t want to be pretend boyfriends, he wanted to be real boyfriends.

Just to be a brat, Isak sighed as he climbed out of the car.

“So how many pretentious art people are going to be here?” He turned to the taller boy. Even looked good, kind of making Isak feel small next to him. He knew it was a more formal thing and he did wear a nice white dress shirt and black pants and a blazer, a basic look that works pretty much anywhere albeit a bit safe. Still, he felt he paled in comparison to Even. Even was wearing all black, a nice form fitting button up shirt that accented the taper from his broad shoulders to his narrow waist. His pants were also black and made his legs look longer than they already were somehow. Even wouldn’t admit it (because he refuses to admit that he spends that long on his hair, like okay sure it just  _ naturally  _ comes out like that) but he clearly spent a little extra time making sure it was just perfectly fixed with the loose strands strategically placed to give that illusion that he cares about his looks but  _ not that much. _

Even rolled his eyes at Isak’s question but then let out a shaky breath, “Okay, let’s go.”

Isak watched him and then reached out and took his hand.

“You’re going to do great,” Isak smiled at him and rubbed the top of hand reassuringly. Even smiled at him and linked their fingers together, sending butterflies to Isak’s stomach.

* * *

 

“Even,” A tall woman with a warm smile greeted both of them as they walked in, “and this must be the boyfriend that inspired you.”

“Uh, Isak,” he answered and looked down, shuffling his feet.

“A bit shy,” she said warmly, “I’m so glad you brought him Even, what a wonderful addition to your piece.”

“I just really want to thank you for the opportunity, Karin,” Even said intensely, “Like, I know a lot of students are so much better than I am.”

“Don’t put yourself down Even,” Karin chided him, “I choose the artists I choose for a reason. You are no exception, but you  _ are  _ exceptional.”

“Thank you,” Even said biting his lip and blushing slightly.

“So,” Karin smiled brightly once again and looked to Even and then Isak, “Shall I take you to the exhibit room then?”

“That would be great,” Even returned to his sunny self, “Are you ready babe?”

_ Babe. _ Isak could get used to hearing that, would love to in fact.

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, “I mean it’s about time I get to see what Even’s been working on.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen it?” Karin looked back at him as she guided them down the hall.

“No, Even refused to show me, so I’ve been in the dark the entire time,” Isak looked pointedly at Even.

“Oh, well, I think you will enjoy it,” Karin smiled at him, “It’s very obvious that Even loves you very much.”

That statement brought another blush onto Even’s face, more prominent than before.

“Oh...um, that’s nice,” Isak said slowly.

“Mhm,” Karin hummed and stopped in front of the door. Even squeezed Isak’s hand one more time.

Inside Isak was stuck in awe. He knew that Even was an artists but this work was something else. It was a mixture of different medias. Most pieces used a mixture of painting and photography.

“Wow,” Isak murmured as he approached the art. He turned to Even, “This is what you’ve been doing?”

Even nodded, looking very pleased that Isak liked it.

The art was placed in a sort of chronological schema, he could ascertain that much, but he’d have to ask Even what it meant later. 

“Yes, his pieces are very good,” Karin said smiling beside Isak, “there are many moving subjects, but I think love will always be one of the most powerful.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t too much longer when the exhibit started to fill up with people. It seemed most people really liked the pieces, and Even was really in his element. Isak spent most of his time at Even’s side, often with an arm around his waist, while Even talked animatedly about his work. It sent electricity through his body, but also a lingering pain, knowing that when the show was over so was theirs.

Eventually, Even went off on his own to speak with some people in the ‘industry’ or something like that. Mingling with those higher up in the art world, Isak supposed. So he took his time to grab a glass of wine, he’d have preferred beer, but a fancy art show apparently needed wine. In a way it was odd to see himself as the subject of all the pieces. He wondered if this was really how Even saw him, and how many other people he saw in that light.

“Are you the muse?” A girl asked as he approached the same piece that she was standing at.

“Um, yeah,” Isak answered, licking his lips.

“It’s really interesting,” she smiled at him, “It’s a shame he’s not selling any of them.”

“He’s not?” Isak raised his eyebrows.

“No apparently not,” She nodded, “I asked but was told the pieces were personal works that he was keeping for himself, just sharing with an audience.”

“Oh,” Isak said quietly.

“You’re very lucky. You’re boyfriend loves you so much,” she looked at him once again.

“Yeah, I am,” Isak said even though he felt a little pained.

“I’ve already looked at the pieces and I was reading the story behind this exhibit and the story is so beautiful,” the girl continued.

“The story?” Isak asked confused once again.

“Yes, it’s over there,” she said pointing to a far corner in the left of the room. He quietly excused himself and headed over to the corner.

It was a small table with a simple label with Even’s name and explaining his credentials etc, but along with it was a photo album. Hesitantly he opened the book and began to flip through the pages. Every page was filled with images of him. There were dozens of charcoal sketches of him, his face, his nose, lips, even his hands. Along with the sketches were photographs of him. Most of the photos were just regular photos. Stuff like him hanging with his friends, him glaring at Even for taking pictures of him (he never knew Even was going to use all those photos he took constantly for something like this), and then there were pictures that Isak had no idea he took, pictures of him completely unaware that caught the atmosphere of wherever the photo had been taken. Isak found his breath catching in his throat with every pages, and there were a lot. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” Even’s voice rang out from the center of them room. Isak tore his eyes off the pages and turned to face the taller man.

“As you all may know, this piece is about love. Love at first sight,” Even said pointing to the first pieces, “Falling in love,” he continued and indicated the next piece, “and being in love.” he said pointing to another work.

“But the last pieces may have been confusing for some, and seem like it doesn’t fit in or the meaning unclear,” Even said shifting from the confidence he had to being slightly unsure, “That’s because the pieces themselves are uncertain. I have a confession to make.”

Isak furrowed his brow as he watched Even, wondering where he was going with this.

“Many of you know that I came here with my boyfriend, Isak, also my muse,” Even said searching the room for him. Once he landed on him and gestured toward him, making Isak blush at the eyes now focused on him. 

“But the truth is,” Even took a deep breath, “Isak is not my boyfriend. He agreed to play the part for me today, to help sell my piece”

Isak widened his eyes, having not expected that.

“But I am in love,” Even continued, now not taking his eyes off of Isak, “Isak, I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you.”

Isak’s mouth flopped open like a fish.

“You don’t even know it but that day you showed answered my roommate ad and then showed up at my apartment is the day I started believing in fate. Because, Isak, the first day I ever saw you was when I was going home to my then rocky relationship with my ex-girlfriend. You were on the tram, headphones in, curls flying everywhere, looking out the window, completely in your own room. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I’m really sorry if that’s shallow,” Even chuckled. The crowd laughed.

“I didn’t see you again after that, though,” Even went on, “I thought maybe our schedules didn’t match and it was all coincidence, or maybe I had imagined you.”

Isak shuffled in place, not completely sure what to do with the attention.

“Then after my ex moved out and I needed a roommate, you showed up. You probably never even realized how nervous I was. And then you moved in and my wild flight of fantasies and imagination could never live up to who you actually turned out to be,” Even spoke, “I’ve been in love with you since the day I saw you, and it hasn’t stopped growing since, so this is me putting myself out there be.”

The entire room was silent as Even finished his speech and all eyes were on Isak as they waited for his response. Finally, Isak mustered up his own courage and walked slowly over to Even.

“Even Bech Næsheim,” Isak said standing in front of him, “You are the most extra person I have ever met, and the stupidest.”

Even stared at him still looking uncertain and maybe even a bit scared.

“Of course I love you, idiot,” Isak placed his hand on his face, “I thought  _ you _ didn’t like me like that.”

“I’ve never felt like this before,” Even whispered bumping his forehead against Isak’s.

“Me neither,” Isak whispered back, their lips mere centimeters apart. Their lips met in a soft press. A kiss that spreads warmth through one’s entire body and makes one forget they’re in a room surrounded by people.

The audience began to applause, and Isak could feel Even smiling against his mouth before breaking apart.

Isaks face turned red as he looked out onto the audience, and he looked down bashfully before linking his fingers with Even’s.

Even cleared his throat, “I wanted to thank everyone who came out to my show tonight and enjoyed the exhibit. Tonight is certainly not a night I will be forgetting.”

* * *

 

Slowly the room began to fill with quiet talking and murmuring as the viewers returned to looking at the art pieces.

“Seriously, Even,” Isak said, dragging the boy off to the side, “You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“You’re worth it though,” Even looked deeply into his eyes, “and don’t think this doesn’t mean just as much to me, more even. There’s a reason I’m not attempting to sell anything even though that is what most new artists would want.”

“So,” Even continued and smiled at Isak, “Isak Valtersen, will you be my boyfriend?”

Normally Isak would say something snarky, but he was still caught up in the overwhelming atmosphere of the entire night.

“Yeah,” he whispered, nearly inaudibly. Even’s lips met his in another kiss, a promise of the many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is in the eye of the beholder, and Isak is art to Even :)


End file.
